Why Do We Bleed?
by HollowHalloz
Summary: yugi gets into a bad accident three years ago and cannot remember one year of his life. he forgets two of his most valuable friends. now he's being bullied and having heart failure. can his old boyfriend help?
1. Chapter 1

**Why do we bleed?**

**Chp.1**

Yugi woke up with a terrible stabbing pain in his chest. He winced and covered his mouth so that his grandfather didn't hear him scream. The pain slowly subsided as he shifted out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom quickly. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his school uniform.

He tiptoed quietly downstairs trying to avoid a conversation of concern with his grandfather. He reached the game shop half of the house. To his surprise the shop was empty. "Hmm. Grandpa must still be sleeping. What's this?" Yugi walked over to the register and picked up a note that read:

{Dear Yugi,

I have gone on an archeological dig with an old friend of mine.

This was decided last minute so don't worry. I'll need you to

run the shop in my absence. I'll be back soon. Yugi please stay safe.

Love Grandpa.}

"Well, I guess I'm on my own for a week or so. How do I 'stay safe' around Bakura for that long?" Yugi jumped as he heard a loud clap of thunder from outside. "Oh Ra. I hate the rain. Come on, suck it up Muto. All I have to do is run for dear life." Yugi grabbed an umbrella next to the door and ran outside towards school.

The sky was pitch black with the exception of the lightning. Street lights shined and only few amounts of people were walking. Tons of cars were driving trying carefully not to slide in the rain. Yugi could barely see any of the cars. He waited and started to run across the street.

"Come on legs! Go faster!" Yugi yelled to himself.

There was the honking of a car. Yugi braced himself for impact. The car skidded to a stop. Yugi opened his eyes and sighed. Only seconds later did the pain he felt before return, but worse. He dropped to his knees and gasped for air. The driver got out the car and hurried over to check on Yugi.

"Hey are you alright?! I'm _so _sorry. Did I hit you?" He asked terror and concern mixed in his deep voice. "N-no. I'm fine truly. I'm sorry for running in front of you car. Don't worry about me. I've got to get going." Yugi said as the pain subsided. Yugi stood up and continued running.

"Why was he apologizing? That was my fault. I didn't see his face, but nice hair." The driver and Yugi thought at the same time.

Yugi ran into his classroom about half an hour late and soaking wet. "Sensei, I'm so sorry I'm late." Yugi bowed and some students, mostly Bakura, began to laugh. "It's quite alright Mr. Muto. Take your seat in front of Mr. Bakura." Sensei smiled gently to Yugi. Sensei was a weak old man with gray hair, long gray beard, and wrinkles.

Yugi sighed and took his seat. He grew irritated when he heard Bakura chuckle. "Damn runt. You look even uglier than you usually do." Bakura taunted. Yugi stayed absolutely silent. Bakura only laughed more and began tossing erasers at the back of Yugi's head.

Some time passed and the door to the classroom opened and a young man stepped in. He was a bit tall and had a slight tan. He wore the school's uniform, He wore a serious expression on his face. He had starfish shaped hair that was black with purple outlining the spikes with golden bangs and three gold strands standing up.

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten. Class, listen up. We have new student today. His name is Yami Atemu. He is the younger cousin of Seto Kaiba. He just moved to Domino from Egypt." Sensei introduced cheerfully. Most boys in the class were uninterested. All the girls started to whisper violently.

"He's so hot!"

"He's looks so strong."

"I wonder if he's as smart a Seto?"

"I call dibs."

"No way he's mine."

"Hey back off I saw him first!"

Yami was unamused by the conversations. He only stood there and rolled his eyes. "Now then, Mr. Atem we'll have to assign you an escort to show you around school. Any volunteers?" many girls' hands shot up and shook furiously. "Damn fangirls!" Yami thought with a frustrated sigh. "Let's see I'll choose…" Sensei scratched his chin. "Be a boy! Be a boy! Be a boy! Be a boy! **Be a Boy**!" Yami prayed.

"Mr. Muto? You wouldn't mind now would you?" Sensei smiled. When Yugi stood up Yami's eyes widened. "Please Ra, tell me that's **_the _**Yugi Muto. My Yugi!" Yami begged in his mind.

"S-sure. No problem Sensei." Yugi said and sat back down taking notice of Yami's expression. Some of the girls sighed frustrated and others shot Yugi death glares. "Geez it's like everyone wants to kill me today. And at the top of the list is Bakura!" Yugi thought and looked down sadly.

After class it was time for lunch. Yugi walked cautiously down the crowded hallway. He couldn't help but overhear some girls gossiping. "I cannot believe Sensei let Muto escort Yami. He's so short and stupid that it's embarrassing." One girl spat. "I know! I hate that kid so much! He looks old enough to still be in a diaper. He's pathetic." The other laughed. Yugi gritted his teeth. He hated the thought of being the escort if he had to be bullied by more people other than Bakura. When he opened his eyes reopened the hallway was clear. "Hey Yug!" a tall blonde, in the uniform, with amazing hair ran up to Yugi. "Oh Joey it's you." Yugi gave a believable fake smile. I mean he has been using it for about the past three years.

"Ya coming to eat?" Joey asked cheerfully. "Nope. I've got to escort the new student." Yugi smiled sadly. "Oh, well then have fun." Joey ran off to the cafeteria.

Yugi sighed. "Yugi?" came a familiar deep voice. Yugi yelped and almost fell to the floor. He turned to find Yami standing there. "Sorry. Did I scare you, little one?" Yami asked concerned. "A little." Yugi blushed. "Well let's start that tour!" Yugi took Yami around the school and showed him everywhere he needed to go.

After school, Yugi started to walk through the rain, again. This time, trying not to get hit by cars. "Why do I get this horrible feeling I'm being followed?" Yugi thought and looked around. Nothing. He continued on his way until he was pulled into a dark alley. "What the hell!" Yugi snapped. "Oh, please! You can't do shit, like the last two years." Came the voice of Bakura. He laughed evilly. "B-B-Bakura! W-what do you want?" Yugi stuttered and backed into a wall. " Did you know I was pretty much lying when I said you were ugly? No, you're actually very alluring. What I want? Well…" Bakura pinned Yugi to the wall. He kissed Yugi harshly and forced his tongue down Yugi's throat. Yugi kneed Bakura in the stomach. "Get away from me you psychopath!" Yugi yelled. "I was going to let you off easy runt, but not anymore." Bakura laughed. He tackled Yugi to the ground.

He stood and started to kick Yugi repeatedly. Yugi held his ribs and cried in pain. Bakura knelt down and unzipped Yugi's pants. "No way what do I do!? I can't move!" Yugi thought. Yugi tensed as he felt Bakura's hand messing with his member. "Stop! Please!" Yugi started to cry. He closed his eyes praying for this to stop. He heard Bakura grunt painfully. " What's going on?" Yugi thought trying not to dare look up. "Keep your filthy hands off of him!"

**Halo: **Well I'll end it here for the time being. Please comment. Let me know how I did. I love criticism XD! This is my first fanfic so take it easy until next chapter, please.

**Yami: **Or you could just let her have it?

**Halo:** Hush!

**Bakura:** Fuck with her brain! :D

**Halo:** what's wrong with you two?! :/

**Yugi: **They're just crazy. Please comment.

**Halo: **Thanks Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Do We Bleed?

Chp.2

Yugi: Tell me again why I was sexually assaulted by Bakura last chapter?

Halo: Well… because, you along with Ryou, Marik, Joey, and Jaden are easy to use subjects.

Yugi: wait what?

Bakura: She said you guys make excellent rape victims.

Yugi: O_O

Halo: that's not what I was saying at all!

Bakura:*shrugs*

Yugi: I'm telling Yami! *runs off crying.*

Bakura: He's gonna go all season zero on your ass.

Halo: O_O… (Realization in 3...2...1)…_ Oh Dear Ra Help me!

Note- Read and enjoy. I do not own Yugioh. Yaoi warning!

_***Recap***_

Bakura stood and started to kick Yugi repeatedly. Yugi held his ribs and cried in pain. Bakura knelt down and unzipped Yugi's pants. "No way what do I do!? I can't move!" Yugi thought. Yugi tensed as he felt Bakura's hand messing with his member. "Stop! Please!" Yugi started to cry. He closed his eyes praying for this to stop. He heard Bakura grunt painfully. "What's going on?" Yugi thought trying not to dare look up. "Keep your filthy hands off of him!"

_***And now….***_

Yugi sat up and quickly zipped his pants. He looked around and saw Bakura lying motionless on the ground in front of two other people figures, one tall and another shorter one. "Uh, thank yo- AHH!" Yugi began to thank the two but had to grasp his chest and struggled for air. Almost instantly he passed out.

"Yugi? Yugi! Seto call an ambulance!" Yami ordered kneeling by Yugi's side. "What about Fluffy?" Seto pointed at Bakura who was sitting up. "Nice try mortals. Damn good job for catching me off guard." Bakura spit out some blood and stood up. Yami shot him a cold glare. "Calm down. I'm done for today. Next time, don't get in my way, or I will end your meaningless life." Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off with a laugh. "I'm gonna kill that white haired, pale, pathetic, arrogant, sick, bastard!" Yami gritted his teeth. Seto laughed as he called the ambulance. "Nice going dweeb. You not only managed to tick off the most sadistic guy at school, but you also managed to save the most pathetic guy in the process." Seto leaned against the wall. Yami got up and snatched Seto by the collar. "Watch it Seto." Yami growled. "Touchy. It's not like the two of you are still dating." Seto wrenched away from Yami's hold. "W-what do you mean? Is Yugi seeing someone else?" Yami looked crushed. Seto shrugged. "How should I know? Ask the mutt." Yugi began to have a coughing fit. Yami sat on the ground next to Yugi and placed his head in his lap.

"It's okay, aibou." Yami stroked Yugi's hair. Soon enough the ambulance arrived taking Yami and Yugi to the hospital. Seto hopped into his limo and headed for KaibaCorp.

Yami starred out the window while waiting. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. The storm began to clear and rays of sunshine came out. Yugi was hooked to some machines and was sleeping comfortably in his hospital bed. Yami took a look at his phone and raised an eyebrow. "Where in the world could Joey be? He did get my text, right?" Yami sighed. The room door slammed open, making Yami fly out of his chair hitting the floor, and Yugi woke up. "W-what's going on?! What happened?!" Yugi's eyes wandered the room. "Damnit! My head!" Yami rubbed his forehead. Joey stormed into the room and looked at Yugi in the hospital bed. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Yami by the collar. "I'm gonna kill you if you were the freak who did this!" Joey pointed to Yugi. "N-no Joey it wasn't me! I just called you. Doesn't anyone remember me around here?!" Yami put his hands up in defense. "I don't know? What's your name?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"That's Yami Atem, the new foreign student in my class. Though, I do not know why he's here. Or, where 'here' exactly is?" Yugi looked confused. Joey starred back at Yami stunned. Yami nodded. "That's right. And, little one? You're in the hospital. Remember, Bakura was assaulting you." Yami looked concerned. Yugi nodded sadly. "Wait! Yami? As in my little buddy Yami?" Joey whispered. Yami smiled and nodded. Joey put Yami down. "Sorry about that." Joey smiled. "No problem, Joey." Yami smiled softly. Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Are you two dating?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami blushed and Joey sweatdropped. Yami instantly turned to Joey and growled. Joey only smiled and placed his hands up in defense.

"Yugi, hold that thought." Yami's eyes narrowed on Joey. He started to shove Joey out of the room and the two were in the hallway away from Yugi. "Joey, is Yugi dating someone else?" Yami asked terrified of the answer. "Where'd you get that idea?" Joey asked.

"Seto said we weren't together. So I just-"

"Stupid Kaiba. He doesn't know squat. Listen, Yugi's had some problems over the time you left. He doesn't remember you or Anzu. Don't worry, he will in time. Just be patient. And don't make a move on him either."

"But he-"

"Look Yami, memory or no memory, Yugi wouldn't leave you!" Joey practically yelled. Yami sighed and stayed silent. Joey pushed Yami back into the room where Yugi was tugging at one of his "Don't touch that!" Yami freaked. "Ah! S-sorry!" Yugi blushed. Joey smiled softly. "Kay. Let's watch some T.V." Joey switched it on. The news was on.

(Announcer: During the heavy storm that we faced moments ago, it appeared lightning seemed to have struck a plane full of passengers headed to Egypt. The plane crashed and investigators have concluded that there were no survivors. They did however find this.)

The news woman held up Grandpa's scarf. Yugi recognized it instantly. His eyes widened and filled with tears. "No n-not G-grandpa. He was all I had left. No grandpa, you said you'd be back. Grandpa, I needed you." Yugi thought to himself. "Well, that's it for the news." Joey turned off the television, unaware of Grandpa. "Those poor people." Yami added, also oblivious. "Yeah. I feel for their families." Yugi said in a shaken voice."Well guys I gotta go, but I'll catch you later Yug." Joey winked and left.

"Grandpa." Yugi thought fighting against his tears. "You okay little one?" Yami asked concerned with Yugi's expression. "Y-yeah. Sorry. Hey Yami, when can I get out of here?" Yugi asked, his bangs covering his face. "Tomorrow morning." Yami answered with a small smile then sighed. "Yugi, it's none of my business and I didn't want to worry Joey, but how long has Bakura been doing this to you? And…."Yami rolled up Yugi's sleeve to reveal old scars. "Did he make you do this to yourself?" Yami tried looking Yugi in the eye, but Yugi only looked away.

Yugi rubbed his scars and sighed. "Yeah. He is, but there are more. Girls mess with me as well. It's been going on for about two years." Yugi smiled sadly, finally letting his tears fall. Yami winced at the sound of Yugi crying. He unconsciously moved over and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi didn't flinch, he just naturally relaxed.

After about ten minutes into the calming embrace, Yami and Yugi realized what they were doing. They quickly separated. Yugi covered his blush with the cover. Yami starred out the window and tapped his foot quickly. "I'm so stupid! Why the Hell did I do that?! Joey just said- Damn! I'm a fucking idiot." Yami thought. He tried hiding his blush. "I can't believe I just hugged him! B-but it felt so natural to be in his arms. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Yugi hid totally underneath the covers.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his aibou. Yugi heard the laughter and groaned. "Ugh! First Grandpa leaves me to run the store, then it storms, next I almost get hit by a car, I'm late for class, Bakura attacks me, I end up in the hospital, and now the new kid is laughing at me!" Yugi sighed frustrated. He hugged his knees to his chest. "S-sorry, little one. It's just that, that's the same thing you did the first time I hugged you." Yami laughed then realized what he said. Yugi came from under the covers and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said "But I- AAHHH!" Yugi screamed at the excruciating pain his chest was in. "Shit! Yugi! Nurse, someone!?" Yami yelled out the door. A bunch of nurses and doctors ran in. "Sir, we need you to step outside." A nurse took Yami by the hand to move him outside. "Eh?! But- fine." Yami went outside and began to pace.

Halo: please hide me! I'm begging you, Kura!

Bakura: Fine, but- do you hear footsteps?

Yami: *season zero mode* Halo, it's game time.

Halo: Nonononono!*shakes Bakura* Bakura send me to the shadow realm!

Bakura: I would, but then Yami wouldn't get to play a game with you.*smirks*

Halo: I hate you so much, you stupid limey! Melvin you still want that hug?! *runs off*

Yugi: Alright! Please comment!

Yami: help us kill Halo! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do we bleed?**

Chp.3

_***Recap***_

Yami laughed then realized what he said. Yugi came from under the covers and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said "But I- AAHHH!" Yugi screamed at the excruciating pain his chest was in. "Shit! Yugi! Nurse, someone!?" Yami yelled out the door. A bunch of nurses and doctors ran in. "Sir, we need you to step outside." A nurse took Yami by the hand to move him outside. "Eh?! But- fine." Yami went outside and began to pace.

_***And Now…***_

"What's going on with you, little one?" Yami paced slower. He was getting agitated with Yugi's sudden attacks. The nurse that brought Yami outside placed a hand on his shoulder. She smiled and Yami raised an eyebrow. He was getting a bad feeling. The nurse was young, maybe a little older than Yami. She had black hair and beautiful green eyes. "Sir, I'm pretty sure your little brother will be just fine. Please calm down." She said as she blinked seductively.

Yami had to will every part of him not to gag. "I don't need your help." Yami sat down in a chair next to Yugi's room. "But I don't mind. I could help. So just relax." She sat next to Yami and began to lean in. Yami sneered. "As if." Yami whispered darkly. The nurse looked at him in confusion. "What's your name?" He gave her a very alluring smile. She tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear. "Why it's Haruka." She winked.

"Well then, Haruka. The kid in there isn't my little brother." Yami snapped. The doctors and nurses left Yugi's room and were now watching the scene. "Okay. Calm down." Haruka was getting irritated. "No. And secondly, I'm not interested in you. Don't get me wrong you're pretty ma'am but not my type." Yami said giving her a cold stare. "Ma'am?! I am seventeen Damnit!" Haruka all but yelled. She sighed and then put on a strained sincere smile. "Sorry. But we could get to know each other…?" She reached for Yami's hand but he snatched it away and stood up abruptly. "Damnit lady! I'm fucking gay!"Yami yelled. Haruka gasped and left her jaw hanging. Yami did a facepalm at his statement. "Shit." Yami swore under his breath. "Sir we helped the patient Yugi. You should be able to return now if you like." The doctor pointed at the room giving Yami a sincere smile.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" was all Yami kept repeating as he returned to Yugi's room. Yugi was sat up in the bed and starring out the window. Yami stood at the door concern washing over him. "Are you alright little one?" he asked. "Y-yeah. I'm doing just fine." Yugi said in a strange manner. To Yami it sounded as if he were about to cry. "You sure?" Yami asked again more demanding. "Definitely. Hey was that last part about you being gay true?" Yugi turned to face Yami and he was laughing not crying. "-_- Was he laughing this whole time?!" Yami thought. He did another facepalm. "Yeah it was." Yami blushed. Yugi let out a laugh. "Then you must hate the fangirl attention you get at school." Yami laughed too. "Yeah it get's annoying."

"I remember the same exact thing happening to Seto. He put restraining orders on the girls."

"Sounds like him."

Yugi's smile faded. Yami walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi apologized tears in his eyes. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's soft cheek and raised his face to look at his. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Yugi." Yami inched his face closer to Yugi's and Yugi began to do the same. Their faces were so close that their noses brushed each other. Yami's cell phone rang loudly making Yugi yelp and hide underneath the covers again. Yami fell off the bed landing on his head again. "Oh no! I almost kissed Yami." Yugi thought still hiding. Yami answered the phone and rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn it all to Hell, Seto! What do you want?! I can't help Mokuba! Find someone else to babysit! Bye Kaiba!" Yami hung up and threw his phone out the window. O.o … -_- "Probably shouldn't have done that. Seto owes me a new phone." Yami growled. Yugi giggled making Yami blush. "Well, anyways it's getting late. I should let you rest. Yami headed for the door only to be suddenly stopped by Yugi grabbing his arm. "No! P-please don't go. I-I oh sorry." Yugi let go of Yami's arm. "Could you please stay, Yami? I'm kinda scared of being alone." Yugi admitted sadly. Yami took his hand and sat next to the bed. "Sure Yugi. Just get some sleep." Yami said soothingly. Soon Yugi was sound asleep. "Sweet dreams, Aibou." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "I…miss…you…pharaoh" Yugi whispered in his sleep. Yami's eyes lit up in surprise. "Did he…?" Yami thought. Soon enough he was also off to sleep.

Joey tiptoed off to his room, trying his hardest not to attract the attention of his father. Joey took in a deep breath as he tried stepping over empty beer bottle. With one misstep he shattered a bottle. He sighed when he thought the coast was clear. He began to tiptoe again when suddenly a strong hand gripped his hair. Joey yelped and was slapped in the face. Joey was picked up by his collar and brought face to face with his father. Joey could smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd been drinking like always.

"Ah, there you are you worthless little slut." His dad hissed. Joey winced as he was thrown into a wall and then choked. Joey managed to punch the man in the face. Mr. Wheeler stumbled back. Joey coughed and reached for something to defend himself. Before he could get his hands on anything he was whipped across the back with a cord. Joey yelped in pain. "How many times do I have to tell your sorry ass to not come late?!" Mr. Wheeler kept up the whipping. Joey screamed as the cord reopened some of his older wounds. "Learn anything yet, slut?!" Mr. Wheeler slurred. Joey reached out and grabbed an empty bottle and somehow managed to smash it over his fathers head.

Mr. Wheeler lay on the ground, but Joey knew better to suspect he was the least bit safe. He hurried up the stairs and grabbed his wallet, some clothes, and stuffed them in an old worn out backpack. He limped out of the house and headed for the park. Once there he sat under a large oak tree, ignoring anyone there that stared at him. Joey breathed heavily. "That sick bastard. Why does he have to do this to me? I don't remember why the hell I went there? Why do I keep going back there? Well at least he didn't…" Joey shuddered at the thought of what his father often did to him. The images of the countless rape he was usually put through flooded his mind. Joey wiped away some of the tears that fell. He sighed and gave a faint smile. "Well at least Ma took Serenity to New York to safety. If that sick old bastard ever thought of touching my little sister!" Joey grew angry at the one thought.

He shook his head. He checked his wallet and smiled at the picture of Serenity. Joey only had five dollars. "Better find a job or something." Joey stood up slowly. He continued to walk to find a job. For the past few hours he'd been rejected by almost every place he stepped in. "I'm tired of walkin'" Joey groaned. He came upon a large building and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. The worst they can do is reject me." Joey sighed and walked into the building lobby. He unconsciously let his eyes wander. They fell upon a lady at the desk typing away at her computer. She looked up at Joey and gave him a small smile. "Welcome sir. How may I help?" She asked politely. "I was wondering if you had any job offerings available." Joey asked leaning against the desk.

The desk lady pressed a button on her phone, it made a beeping noise and she picked up the receiver. "Yes, hello. Do we have any job offerings? Is that so? Hold on." She placed her hand over the mouthpiece. "Sweetie, we have an opening as the CEO's assistant." She said. "Sure anything will do." Joey smiled cheering up. "Great. Let the boss know he has an interview." She hung up and pointed down the hall. "Take the elevator to the top floor. His office should be the first doors you see." She flashed Joey a very flirtatious grin. "Kay thanks. Oh! And lady? I'm not interested. I'm sorta gay." Joey winked and ran down the hall. _**~*~**_

Joey came upon the door with the words: CEO. He knocks on the door. A familiar voice answered with an "Enter". Joey stepped in and was stunned. "Fucking Moneybags!" Joey yelled instantly forgetting everything from today. "Well if it isn't the mutt." Seto continued typing. "So you wanted the assistant job, eh Wheeler?"

"What the hell are you doing here rich boy?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I own this building. This is Kaiba Corp. I am Seto Kaiba."

"You don't have to explain it like I was a kindergartner."

"obviously I did. I don't expect your idiotic brain to hold simple information such as that. So do you want the job or not mutt?" Joey frowned. "It's my only option. I need the money." Joey sighed, then nodded. "Then the job's all yours" Seto then thought of the conversation over the phone with Yami. He ended up smirking at Joey. Joey raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look moneybags?" "That's Mr. Kaiba to you, mutt."

"Fine! Mr. Kaiba." Joey huffed. "For your first assignment, I need you to babysit my younger brother Mokuba. Even a loser like you can manage that right?" Kaiba starred at Joey suspiciously. "Sure! I love kids." Joey smiled brightly. "Greeeaat." Seto smirked and returned to his work. Joey set off for Kaiba's mansion.

**Note: **Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Why do we Bleed?**

Chp.4

Halo: I'm so sorry for posting this late. I was having problems.

Yami: yeah. The doctors diagnosed it as epic laziness.

Halo: Shut the frig up! It was that and my computer wants to be a total prick!

Yami: maybe it's not the computer. Maybe your just too stupid to figure it out.

Halo: -_- I hate you…with all of my hate.

Yugi: leave her alone Yami. In the meantime everyone enjoy this chapter.

_***Recap***_

"…So do you want the job or not mutt?" Joey frowned. "It's my only option. I need the money." Joey sighed, then nodded. "Then the job's all yours" Seto then thought of the conversation over the phone with Yami. He ended up smirking at Joey. Joey raised an eyebrow. "What's with the look moneybags?" "That's Mr. Kaiba to you, mutt."

"Fine! Mr. Kaiba." Joey huffed. "For your first assignment, I need you to babysit my younger brother Mokuba. Even a loser like you can manage that right?" Kaiba starred at Joey suspiciously. "Sure! I love kids." Joey smiled brightly. "Greeeaat." Seto smirked and returned to his work. Joey set off for Kaiba's mansion.

_***And now…***_

Joey knocked on the doors of the mansion. All that could be heard was the crashing of glass and screaming women. "What the hell is going on in there?!" Joey banged on the door and when no one answered, He kicked it in. "Holy shit." Joey's jaw dropped at all the mess. There was a maid passed out on the floor, another running around panicking , and one last one stood by the kitchen wagging her finger and yelling at a little boy. The little boy was swinging on the high up chandelier. How he got up there is still a mystery to Joey. Glass from the chandelier were shattered on the ground below. Water, sugar, glass, and pillow cotton were spread everywhere as far as Joey could see.

"Master Mokuba! I demand that you get down from there this instant!" the maid standing near the kitchen ordered. The boy only stuck his tongue out at the young woman. "Master Mokuba, please! This is highly dangerous. Mr. Kaiba would not approve!" The other maid panicked.

"Silence wenches, thus suffer the wrath of king Mokuba!" Mokuba yelled wobbling the chandelier. Joey clenched his teeth then sighed. "Here goes nothin'" he shrugged as he pulled off his shoe. Without real effort, Joey tossed the shoe at Mokuba and hit him in the head. As Mokuba began to fall from the high up location, the other two maids fainted. Before he hit the ground, Joey skillfully caught Mokuba. Joey placed his shoe back on. He starred down at the young Kaiba and smiled. "Cute kid. I'll let him sleep." Joey carried Mokuba up to his room and tucked him into bed. He gently shut the door and did the same for the young unconscious maids. Joey looked at the horrifying mess. "What the hell is Kaiba trying to pull? This isn't a challenge!" Joey laughed victoriously. The chandelier broke from the ceiling and crashed to the floor in front of Joey. He blinked a few times. "Then again…" Joey bit his bottom lip. The rest of the day he spent trying to clean the jungle that was known as Kaiba's mansion.

Joey had finished cleaning when he saw Mokuba climb down the steps. "Who are you" Mokuba yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "The name's Joey Wheeler." Joey grinned. "Hi, I'm Mokuba. Big brother must've sent you to babysit? Mokuba returned the grin. "Yep. Since you're up, what do you want to do?"

" I'm hungry." Mokuba rubbed his stomach and followed Joey into the kitchen. "Hmm? I think I can make some curry. How's that sound?" Joey searched through the cabinets. "Sounds good." Mokuba sat down at a table. Joey fixed the bowl of curry and set it in front of Mokuba. He immediately dug in. "Hey this is good!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Thanks kid." Joey sat down and watched Mokuba eat. "Aren't you going to eat, Joey?" Mokuba asked. "Nah. I'm not too hungry." Joey smiled. Truth is, Joey hadn't eaten in almost a week. "I can't just eat Kaiba's food. I'm only here to babysit his kid brother." Joey thought.

"Hey Joey? I'm bored. Let's go play my video games." Mokuba suggested, finishing off the last of his curry. "Sure thing." And with that, the two went upstairs to play games. Seto stretched in his chair. He switched off his computer and packed his things in his briefcase. He stood up and checked the time. "It's pretty late. Hopefully Mokuba ended up killing the mutt." Kaiba laughed as he exited the building. He stepped into the limo and was driven to the mansion. He stood at the front doors and became suspicious.

"it's too quiet. Maybe Mokuba did kill Wheeler. I wonder what's the damage." Kaiba stepped in the mansion expecting a train wreck. The mansion was relatively spotless. Everything seemed to be in order, but Kaiba did notice the missing chandelier. Kaiba went into the living room and found Joey fast asleep on the couch. Kaiba violently shook Joey. "Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" Joey yelped. "Idiot. Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked. "Upstairs sleeping." Joey yawned.

"The maids?"

"They sorta passed out earlier. Hehehe."

"So who cleaned the place? Usually Mokuba trashes it."

" I cleaned up. Oh, sorry about the chandelier." Seto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Here, now get the hell out of my house. You also have to be here to watch Mokuba tomorrow after school. Can you handle that?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Of course." Joey smiled. "Whatever get out." Seto said sternly and swiftly went upstairs. "I can't believe the mutt was able to keep things in order here. Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought." Seto thought. "Good. I at least have somewhere to go tomorrow where that bastard can't find me." Joey thought aloud as he entered the park. It was completely deserted. Joey counted the money Seto handed him. "Fifty bucks. It's better then nothin'. Better try and catch some more shuteye." Joey sat underneath a large oak tree and tried to get comfortable. After a bit he was sound asleep.

The next morning, Yami decided to drive Yugi home. It was pretty early in the morning and they had a few hours before going to school. Yugi was asleep in the passenger seat of Yami's car. Yami gave the smaller teen a few short glances every once in a while. "He looks so cute while sleeping." Yami thought as he pulled up at Kame Game Shop. "I hate to wake him but…" He tapped Yugi on the shoulder. "Little one wake up." Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Am I home yet?" Yugi yawned.

"Yeah, you're home. You should probably get ready for school. I could give you a ride if you'd like." Yami offered. "O-oh no. You don't have to do that Yami! You've done so much already and-" Yami hushed the panicing teen. "Yugi, it's okay. We're going to the same place anyways." Yami said soothingly. Yugi nodded a thanks and ran into the house. Yami stayed in the car. He had already gotten ready for school earlier at the hospital while Yugi was still sleeping. A small smile couldn't help but creep onto his face. "I missed Yugi so much. He hasn't changed a bit. He's still his happy, shy, adorable self." The smile soon vanished. "I can't help the feeling of something being wrong, though." Yami sighed and hit his head against the steering wheel.

A little while later, Yugi walked back out in his uniform. He hoped in the car and flashed Yami a cheerful smile, though on the inside he was crying. Yami returned a fake smile as well. They arrived at the school soon and decided to walk together. "I have to say, it' feels good to ride in a car rather than being almost hit by one." Yugi blushed and laughed. "Wait Yugi about what time did you almost get run over?" Yami asked. "Sometime before school. The guy that almost hit me was nice enough to check on me. I expected him to yell but he didn't. He told me to be more careful and he was apologizing." Yugi's eyes widened when he remembered the strangers voice. It sounded awfully familiar. Yami let out a nervous laugh. Yugi turned to him and became flushed. He then went into a panic. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run in front of your car, Yami, honest! I wasn't paying attention and I couldn't see and-" Yugi's blush deepened when Yami pulled him in for a hug, in the middle of the parking lot. After a minute Yami let go.

"Yugi, calm down. I'm not worried about yesterday. I'm just glad you're alright." Yami smiled. Yugi tried hiding his blush and he also felt faint. "I love the feeling of being in his arms so much. But-" Yugi's thoughts were cut off by a certain loud blonde. Joey rushed over and abruptly started shaking Yami. "Yami, you idiot! What did I say about making a move?!" Joey yelled forgetting Yugi was there. "It was a hug. I barely call that a move!" Yami argued. "Why I oughta show you a move!" Joey shook his fist in Yami's face playfully. "Yeah, right. I'm reeeal scared." Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi, mistaking this as a real fight, began to freak out. "Please don't fight you two! I'm sorry! Joey I'm really sorry! We only hugged I wasn't or am going to try stealing your boyfriend." At Yugi's outburst, Joey and Yami looked at each other, then at Yugi, and then back at each other. Joey gagged. Yami inched further and further away from Joey and cringed. The two were disgusted at the thought of dating each other. They were best friends for sure, but a relationship between the two was out of the question.

Joey hit Yugi upside the head. "What the hell, Yugi? What the actual hell?! Who the fuck gave you the idea that me and *shivers* him were dating?" Joey demanded. "The both of you of course. The way you two were acting yesterday, and when I asked you if you were dating you didn't answer and you both left the room. So I thought-" Yugi answered nervously. "Yugi we're not dating." Joey sweatdropped. "Sorry then." Yugi grinned. Yami laughed. "So I don't have to feel guilty when he hugs me. I feel so much better." Yugi smiled to himself. the three laughed again until the bell for school to start rang. The three made it to class and waited for sensei. "That's strange. Sensei's usually here by now." Yugi worried. The door to the class opened and a stranger stepped in catching the class's attention.

Halo: well I'll stop there for now.

Yami: shame. You're so lazy.

Halo: I don't see you typing your ass off.

Yami: I don't have to. That's your job lazy butt.

Halo:*pulls out knife* tell Satan I said hello.

Yami: O_O y-yugi help?

Yugi: sorry Yami, you're on your own this time.

Atem: *shakes head* please review.


End file.
